


Run and Hide, Seek and Find

by ZekkKiray



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: When Dipper's curiosity gets him into trouble, Wendy decides to be brave in more ways than one.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	Run and Hide, Seek and Find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



> Even the best of us have sometimes to eat their words.  
> And since I'm not even close, it happens to me quite a lot. :-D  
> This is such a time.  
> Every time Nautiscarader mentioned Gravity Falls and Wendip, I said "Nah, it's not my kind of fandom, I don't like the art style of the show, I won't watch and absolutely not will I write a fanfic about it."  
> Yeah, guess what? I watched it, I loved it, I wrote it.  
> And with that, I'm exceptionally proud to present my first Wendip story, and, as a special thanks to Nautiscarader, I managed to get it ready in time for his birthday.  
> Happy Birthday, mate!  
> Oh, and everyone else, have fun too, of course! :-)
> 
> Edit: Since I update rather unregularily, my Profile now includes a list of stories that are currently in the making, plus their estimated time until they're finished. :-)

After a couple long, sweaty hours, Dipper’s ascent had finally reached its end.

When he’d started his hike, it had been the middle of the day. Now, it was far into the afternoon, though the sun had yet to even start to set.

The young man wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at his destination.

The cave itself was clear from any hindrance, but it was flanked by thick shrubbery, hiding it almost perfectly from any uneducated eyes.

Dipper took a few moments to calm his breath, then straightened himself.

"Oh fearsome One, I came to pay you respect!" he shouted solemnly.

"Oh great One, I came to pay you tribute!"

At this point, heavy, shuffling steps could be heard from the deep of the cave.

Dipper took the massive honey-glazed ham out of his backpack and placed it just at the entrance of the cave.

Big red eyes, burning with fires from within, suddenly glowed in the dark. They took a look at the ham glistening in the sunlight and went back to the young man. They did it slowly, portraying confusion and growing anger.

Dipper realized his faux pas and quickly placed the ham within the shadows of the cave.

A satisfied rumble emitted from the creature, and in the dim reflexive light coming from rocky walls, a large, clawed four-fingered paw could be briefly seen as it grabbed the ham. Dipper had had troubles holding it with two arms, but the massive hand lifted it with ease and pulled the gigantic piece of meat into the darkness.

For a few moments, only greedy grunts and gulps filled the silence between beast and human.

"Ah..." The creature sighed in a voice like an avalanche. "A human with manners. How long has it been... Why did you disturb my slumber, little One?"

"Oh wise One, I came to seek your knowledge!"

A rumble like an earthquake echoed from the walls and it took Dipper a moment to realize that his opposite was laughing.

"You don't have to shout anymore, little One, my ears are, despite my age, quite good. Though it is nice to see a young One that knows to respect tradition, however forgotten it may be nowadays.

Well, have a seat and let us talk..."

Again four fingers with wicked talons appeared and made an inviting gesture at the ground in front of the cave.

Dipper sat down, cross-leged, and though he couldn't see much in the half-light of the cave the shifting of the glowing eyes made him believe the creature had taken seat as well.

"What's your name, little One?"

"Mason Pines, Oh great One."

"Mason..." The name rolled thoughtfully from the Gargoyle's tongue.

"It's only a name," Dipper hurried to explain. "Nowadays, names mostly don't carry meaning anymore. They're chosen by our parents because they find them pretty or because of an obligation to some ancestors..."

The Gargoyle seemed to think about it.

"My name is Huímanan-mánílem. In the tongue of humans..." The monster cocked its head, as if it had to dig deep within its mind for knowledge buried under centuries of age. "...Man-Flayer."

"I think you mean 'slayer'," Dipper corrected him.

The monstrous beast only furrowed its brow in confusion.

"Uh... okay... Anyway, I was hoping you would... that we could maybe... talk?"

"Talk..."

"Yes, about you, your species..."

"Species?"

The inquiry was mainly confusion, but Dipper felt that he suddenly treaded on dangerous ground. "You know, your... people? Your culture?"

The gargoyle seemed oddly flattered. "Aaah..." he sighed. "It had been so long since a human had been generally interested in my folk. Yes, yes. Your gift was much appreciated, young human. Ask away."

And so Dipper did. A dozen pages were filled in his neat and narrow handwriting until he realized Huímanan-mánílem was too much of a fountain of knowledge for the Gargoyle race to be contained in a single chapter in the Journal.

So he scratched his current draft and continued to write all the information unscrutinizedly down; Dipper planned to revise it later and only include the most quintessential information in the Journal. His complete findings would be the material of a more detailed book; maybe it could even be the start of a whole encyclopedia about all the exobiology and other phenomena he had encountered so far.

The two beings, as different as they looked, talked amicably for hours, well into the late afternoon.

Finally, the sun began to set, the shadows drew longer and longer, and Dipper had to light a portable lantern to be able to properly write as they continued their conversation.

If, as one wizard put it, the time the last sunray vanished behind the horizon was like the chime of a bell, the minutes up to it were like the low, powerful ticking of its clock.

And Huímanan-mánílem felt every one of them with every fibre of his being.

"Oh, will you look at the time," Dipper exclaimed surprisedly. He stood up, stretching his tired muscles. "I'm so sorry, Huímanan-mánílem, but I have to go now, I have to rise early. How about we continue this tomorrow?"

Huímanan-mánílem gave him a gleeful-malicious smile. "Going? I think not."

His massive tail swept forward and crushed the lantern. He rose to his feet and stepped out of the cave, no longer confined by the sunlight.

If there was one thing Dipper had honed since he first had learned of the Journals and started to explore the knowledge within, it was his Fight- or-Flight instincts, though most of the time, they gravitated strongly, and reasonably so, to the latter.

Therefore, the young man turned on his heels and fled without a second thought, a hungry growl of Huímanan-mánílem, more fearsome than any furious roar could ever be, following him.

While the human stumbled in panic down the incline, Huímanan-mánílem spread his massive wings and with one powerful sweep of them and a push of his bulging legs, he soared into the night.

For a moment, he couldn't help but cherish the warm breeze, the full moon and the stars that twinkled above him.

But soon, his mind turned towards his original desire.

He looked down, his incredibly sharp eyes searching the forest beneath him.

It didn't take long for him to spot the small, rapidly flickering flare glimmering through the branches.

He chuckled darkly to himself.

Humans were predictable in so many ways. Their tendency to ignite traitorous light even though the darkness would be a far more helpful ally, the desire to run a bee-line to their home instead of trying to hide on the fly... No, subtle creatures, they were not.

A wry expression flashed over his features, momentarily darkening his mood slightly. They were feeble creatures, barely more than cattle, yet weak as they may seem, they had proven time and time again to be ferocious in their bloodlust once their fear got trumped by their anger and hatred, the current state of his people the best example.

That was why he'd always had refrained to prey on the nearby village, no matter how easy it would've been in the short run. Many of his kind would've crumbled to the temptation, and it would've been their doom.

But now, a single human, crawling so willingly into his lap, it was an occasion too rare too pass up.

He could've swept down on his prey like a hawk in no time, but tonight he chose to indulge himself. Too long had he endured the puny kid's ignorance, too long had he forced himself to be so patient, refraining from yanking the fool into his cave even though it would've cost him an arm; now it was time to reap the fruits of his labour and he'd hate to cut it prematurely short.

However, he was sure he would satisfy the kid's ill-conceived curiosity one more time: in showing him that "Man-Flayer" was in no way a translation error.

Chasing his prey, however, led him not to the village, as he had expected, but rather to a large clearing.

He furrowed his mountain chain of a brow, confusion dimming his bloodlust. What had the human planned?

He directed his senses to the clearing and then he felt it: Spells and wards, as subtle as they were powerful.

If they weren't strong enough to outright defeat him, they certainly were capable of halting him until daybreak. He had to prevent that!

With long, powerful sweeps of his wings, he quickly overtook the human and with a ground-shaking stomp he dropped down in his prey's perceived path to the hut.

The ravenous beast didn't have to wait long before Dipper broke through the treeline, a grim yet hopeful grin on his features as he looked upon his protective base of operations.

A grin that turned into shock as soon as he became aware of Huímanan-mánílem horrific, formidable appearance.

The Gargoyle lunged forward, an arm already raised to swipe at him.

Even at this distance, the beast could see that the boy had produced some kind of small wand, but Huímanan-mánílem thought nothing of it. He couldn't possibly count more than two dozen summers, certainly not enough to wield magic powerful enough to harm him through only a wand.

He had crossed two thirds of the distance to his meal when a small light emitted from the tip of the wand and suddenly a sharp, searing pain shot across his left pectoral.

The pain raced up, along his neck, over his cheek and across the left side of his terrible face, blinding the eye.

He roared at the young mage, more out of furor than of agony.

The child lost his nerves, swerved his odd vehicle to the right and bolted once again.

Huímanan-mánílem took a few seconds to asses his injuries.

He crooked his neck and peered down. Up his chest ran a thin, grey line.

He plucked at it. Stone. The boy was powerful enough to wield the magic of the sun!

Well, not really, though. The damage was narrow and superficial at best. His eye was out of commission for a while though, but nothing what a decade of hibernation couldn't heal, especially if he was _gorged on human meat!_

He launched of the ground and gave chase.

Soon he'd zeroed in again on his prey.

The boy had already reached the edge of the forest, homing in on a rather large house not far from it.

Huímanan-mánílem wouldn't reach him before he arrived, but he would pluck him out of the garden like a ripe turnip.

Dipper's bike crashed to the ground as he swerved to a stop and he managed barely to keep himself from tumbling to the ground as well.

"WENDY!" he yelled from the top of his lungs as he ran towards the back entrance of her family's home. "Wendy, help!"

Suddenly, he was forced to the ground, hot flashes of pain racing through his back.

He was yanked around onto his back, coming face to face with a furios yet gleeful Gargoyle.

"No more running, little human!" he growled delightedly, slobber already dripping from his fangs in viscous strands. He clenched his claws around Dipper's arms. The Beast's lips curled into a gruesome grin. "And _my_ name _carries_ meaning!"

Huímanan-mánílem was just about to lift off when harsh pain flashed through his left hind leg.

With an irate roar he turned his head. Near his left hip stood another human, female, judging by its figure, and a large, heavy axe was buried into his flank. Green blood spilled out of the deep gash as she yanked the weapon free, lifting it to strike again.

It is funny how the mind works sometimes, what priorities the body chooses to focus on. You could be, ah, let's say, buried underneath a bull-sized Gargoyle, who is about to skewer you any moment now, but the only thing your brain notices right now is how those heavenly juggs of the redhead that has come to your aide wobble underneath her tight tank-top as she rips out her axe and swings it again, this time landing a strong blow into the side if the beast..

Which is _exactly_ what happened to Dipper right now. Thankfully, Huímanan-mánílem reacted to the assault rush of Wendy with a bone-jarring roar, inadvertently rescuing Dipper from a most inappropriate and ill-advised boner.

The boy had called upon his mate to safe him! Huímanan-mánílem couldn’t believe his good fortune! What a delight! Huímanan-mánílem would take her, too, he would hate to rip them apart. Well, from each other, at least.

He grabbed the boy's head and smashed it into the ground, not hard enough to kill him, but it made Dipper's ears ring like hell and he felt that he definitely was going to be down for the count for a while.

A fast lash with his tail, and Huímanan-mánílem sent Wendy flying as well.

He lunged at her, towering above her prone body.

The beast reached for her head as well, but Wendy hadn't let go of her axe when he'd thrown her to the ground.

With the strength of desperation she gave him a backhanded swing, the sharp blade biting deep into his shoulder.

Huímanan-mánílem yowled in pain, swiping his hand in turn and forcing the weapon out of her grip, knocking it a couple feet away.

He bowed down to her face, his features distorted in agony and hatred as the monster battled with himself, his desire for revenge competing with the wish to prolong his feast.

That was when, with a headache that threatened to split his brain apart, Dipper came to. Shaking off the stomach-turning disorientation, he looked about and saw Man-Flayer cowering over a disarmed Wendy.

Disarmed, yes; helpless, maybe; but definitely no less defiant.

As he watched the horrific scene unfold, his friend spat in her foe's face which did nothing other than infuriate it further. However, oddly enough, the beast seemed currently frozen in inner turmoil.

Not thinking about what brought this unexpected reprieve, Dipper bolted for the house, his heart aching as he forced himself to leave Wendy fend for herself.

"Dipper!" Wendy cried out in mortal fear as she watched him flee. He'd left her!

"Your mate has bought himself a few more minutes, but he won't escape me!" bellowed her captor. "And if I have to raze this place to the ground!"

He raised a claw, finally having made his mind up. Her broken body would give him a means to torture the young mage who had proven himself to be far too troublesome as well as the satisfaction of immediate vengeance.

"Hey, you overgrown lawn ornament!"

Wearily, Huímanan-mánílem turned his head. Why can't humans never admit defeat? Did he have to break their spines to stop them from resisting?

"Say cheese!"

A flash of blinding light hit the monster's body, smoke rising from wherever it illuminated the thick skin.

Man-Flayer roared in pain, trying to shield his face from the burning rays, only to find his hands and arms turning to stone. What was this treachery? The power of the sun at this time of night? How?

Wendy used his distraction to roll away, watching the creature's fight for his life unfold from a safe distance.

The Gargoyle attempted to flee, his instinct for survival stronger than his lust for human flesh, but his wings had already been transformed to rigid slabs of stone.

More and more of his black, massive body was painted grey, frozen in place as his muscles fell victim to the light.

Huímanan-mánílem last furious roar to the heavens died in his throat as his lungs, vocal cords and throat turned stone, the rest of his massive head swiftly following.

Finally, it was over, the fearsome beast was now its own monument.

Dipper dropped the large blacklight that had illuminated so many parties and had now spelled the monster's doom and rushed over to Wendy. He fell to his knees and embraced her tightly, not able to contain his immense relief that she was alive.

He looked her over, but aside from a few minor abrasions, she seemed well enough, and his heart became lighter at that.

"Seriously, I'm fine, Dude," Wendy laughed as she fended him off as he tried to slightly twist her arms and legs to ensure their moveability.  
  
Now that the fear and panic for their lives slowly died down, Dipper was able to take a closer look at Wendy and what he saw got his heart hammering again for an entire different reason.

Since it was late July and sweltering outside even in the evening, Wendy was wearing nothing but extremely tight yoga pants and a white, baggy muscle shirt; however, despite its size, it clung to her huge tits like half-transparent paint.  
  
"Uh, Dip, my face is up here," she laughed jokingly, but blushed flatteredly nonetheless. 

"Um. Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be. Thanks. I mean... It's hot and I--"

"It sure is," he chimed in, but immediately coursed his motormouth.

To his immense relief however, the cool redhead laughed again. "I meant I just wanted to be comfortable."

She may have been, but Mason Pines sure as hell wasn't. He could see her large, flat nipples through the thin cotton fabric. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that," he mumbled somberly.

Wendy suddenly got serious and looked him straight in the eyes. "Doesn't matter. You had a plan. You came back." She pulled him close. "Thank you. For saving me."

"Thank your dad for keeping his basement so tidy. Would've been awkward if I first had to search for the light and the extension cord for half an hour; I just repaid your favour. And it was the least I could do," he laughed nervously, quickly entangling himself from her tight embrace. He avoided her intense eyes that seemed intent on capturing him for all eternity. "After leading Big and Ugly to your home."

"You always do that, you know."

"What?"

"Running. Evading."

"Well, it kept me alive," he deflected, scratching his neck nervously.

"You know that's not what I meant."

She reached for his face and stroked his cheek, the hairs in his neck bristling in excitement and anxiety as she did so. But like the mouse in front of the snake, he couldn't move, couldn't escape, no matter how much his higher brain functions screamed at him. Because not so deep down, he didn't want to, no matter how scary this moment seemed to be.

"No more running, Dipper. Not from me."

Dipper's hands fidgeted in his lap. His cheeks burned beet red and anxiety, hope and wavering determination flashed across his handsome, boyish-cute face.

"Wendy, I-" He closed his mouth again, avoiding her gaze as he searched for the right words.

"I mean, I-" He interrupted himself for the second time, fruitlessly trying to figure out what to tell her.

When he was about to say something again, Wendy decided to help him out.

“Dipper," she said, laying her hands on his. "Shut up."

Wendy cupped his face in both hands, closed the distance between them and pressed her lips gently onto his. She couldn’t see his eyes widening, or how he closed them barely a second later as he lost himself in the kiss, but she felt him relax into her hands and her heart jubilated at that. She licked along his bottom lip, urging him to open his mouth and when he did, she slipped her tongue inside.

To her delight, Dipper made the softest, cutest sounds when their tongues mingled in his mouth for the first time.

But soon he grew more eager in his response, determined to make the most of this moment. His attempts at reciprocating her kiss were expectedly clumsy and unskilled at first, but his tongue slowed down quickly again, his caresses becoming softer and more enjoyable for her as he started to follow her guidance.

Wendy curled her tongue around Dipper's, gently licking and playing. His lips   
were warm and soft, massaging hers. He relaxed a bit more and sunk deeper against her. Sighing, soft breaths escaped his nose and ghosted over her cheek. His arms snaked around her bare back again and pulling her flush against him. The kiss deepened, it was sweet and warm and made Wendy's heart soar.

After a while, Dipper pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, still holding her close.

The way she slightly tasted of alcohol... "Are you drunk?"

"Not really," came the murmured response. "You interrupted my quiet evening with chips, beer and a horror flick. But don't even think for a moment that my judgement is impaired!" The redhead snorted derogatorily. "This is all me," she whispered. "Now shushhh..." Wendy pulled him in again, and more kisses followed, each deeper and more drawn out than the last.

"Why-" Dipper gasped when she parted her lips from his with a soft, lurid smack.

"Because you saved me. You deserve a reward. And because I'm in love with you, have been for far too long without telling you," she said softly.

"But- but-" Dipper tried to sort his thoughts after they'd shattered under the passion she'd just shared with him. "If that's how you feel, then why didn't you say something? I'm pining for you since-"

Wendy snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks. Momma ain't no cradle robber. And my feelings really changed only three or two years ago, when your age started to be more... compatible with mine... And by then... We never really talked about our love lives and I didn't want to pry because, oh boy, _that_ would've been awkward if you had a girlfriend," she explained. "I was... I was afraid of ruining our friendship. Or making it weird. " She leaned in. "But nothing sets your priorities straight like a near death experience, I guess. And now," Wendy purred into his ear, "I know you're fair game." She lunged and captured his lips again in a fierce kiss, wriggling her tongue through them and plundering his mouth unabashedly. She held his head in her hands, pulling it gently this way and that, depending on what she wanted to caress next.

One second, she nuzzled his neck, stroked it with soft fingers, only to kiss her way up the next to nip at his ear before once again angling his face so she could kiss him deeply. To Dipper, his skin felt more sensitive than normal under her lips and fingertips, it felt like he was burning up, the sensation only enhanced by the sweet pressure of her huge, precious tits moving softly against his chest.

Wendy leaned a bit back when she realized that something was still missing. "Dip," she murmured softly, "you know you can touch me, too, right?"

Her friend slipped his left hand tentatively under her shirt, gently stroking her firm belly, the thumb circling the almond-shaped dip of her navel. She leaned into his kiss again, but had to fight down mewling like a needy kitten into his mouth at the unexpectedly sensual touch. Had she been _that_ desperate for male attention? No, it had to be Dipper. Her body knew for whom it had been waiting for so long now and welcomed him with all her heart.

"Dip..." she breathed against his lips, "Higher, please..."

He slowly let his hand trail upwards, his fingertips tickling her as they ghosted over the first three pairs of her ribs, before his knuckles already brushed up against the soft, generously curved underside of the right one of her large, full, low hanging fruits.

An aroused shiver ran down her spine and Dipper winced like he had scalded himself.

Wendy shoved one her own hands up her shirt and grabbed his wrist before he could pull away.

"Don't." she whispered. "Don't you dare pull away. I want it. I want _you_."

She placed his palm over her chest, at the area were the well-rounded slope of her left breast began.

"Can you feel my heart racing, Dipper? That's no longer that... thing. That's because of you."

She let go of his wrist and Dipper's hand immediately slipped down. To Wendy's immense relieve, however, it didn't leave her chest, but cupped her right breast. He couldn't hope to fit the entirety of the soft flesh into his hand, and so he moved it gently in circles across the impressive, teardrop shaped mound.

For a few moments, she was content with it, until her second one felt awfully left out.

"Please, Dip, your other hand, too..."

Tentatively, his hand left her cheek, but Wendy compensated it by cupping his head now in both her hands, gently taking complete control over their kisses.

Emboldened by her willingness, Dipper started to grow more and more adventurous. His fingers sought out her sensitive nipples more often. He circled her round, broad – and under his ministrations increasingly crinkled –areolae and plucked at the tender tips in the middle until Wendy could feel her heartbeat throb in her pebbled peaks.

Now she actually mewled into his mouth, no longer able to hold back, and arched her ample bust into his eager hands while snogging him like was the last guy on earth. Which she wouldn't have minded at all.

Dipper's breath came in gasps now, the puffs of air hitting her cheek.

Not that she was any different.

She hadn't felt this giddy from just kissing and having a guy's hands under her shirt since... possibly the first dozen times or so, when everything had been so excitingly new.

But with Dipper, all of it felt new again and she doubted that it would stop to be that way any time soon.

After many, many minutes, which still felt like too few, she reluctantly broke the kiss and leaned back.

Dipper's jaw trembled slightly as her lips left his and he couldn't help but feel slight disappointment at the loss of the heavy warmth as she leaned back and he had to pull his hands away from under her shirt.

"So, uh..." Dipper blushed deeply, curious but also already to his embarrassment so needy to continue making out with his almost lifelong crush, "what now?"

Wendy smirked at his unrest. He had been so cute and docile yet eager in her grasp, it had awakened her predatory instincts. It would've been so easy to push him onto his back, to strip him bare and ride him until his voice was hoarse from his pleading, passionate cries of her name before granting him his release.

But tempting as it was, it wasn't how she wanted his first time to be.

With a finger, Wendy beckoned him closer, smiling slyly.

"How's about," she whispered into his ear. "We both wash up?" she closed flatly.

"Uh, wha?" Dipper answered dazedly.

"Seriously, we're disgusting!" Laughing, she pointed at the places where Man-Flayer had slobbered and bled all over them.

She jumped to her feet and offered Dipper her hands. He took them, and she pulled him up.

Still holding one of his hands, Wendy led him into the house and upstairs, into her room. His hand was slightly sweaty, betraying his nervousness, but otherwise his grip was warm and firm as he seemed to grow more comfortable by the minute with this new situation. The redhead smirked to herself. _Good_.

While Dipper trailed after Wendy, somewhat stumbling because of her a bit hurried pace, he couldn't help but stare at her as they climbed the stairs. The large, round globes of her ass looked incredibly firm, enticingly shifting against each other as she walked, and the way they were showing under Wendy's yoga pants made him question if she was currently wearing any underwear. The wide cut armholes of her muscle shirt allowed Dipper to also peek at her breasts, granting him a nice view of ample, swaying side boob. All in all, Wendy gave him quite the show, and in Dipper's opinion, they reached her room far too soon.

"Make yourself comfortable, Dude," Wendy smiled and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying down the hallway to the bathroom.

Dipper soon heard the faint sound of a running shower while he sat anxiously at the foot of Wendy's bed.

Dipper couldn't help but notice how it would provide ample space for two adults. He blushed at the thought and chastised himself. While he had experienced in the last hour more with Wendy than he had ever hoped to dream, he doubted that she would go that far already, despite her earlier eagerness for intimate contact.

To distract his wandering mind, he looked about. It had been a while since he last had been here. The posters had slightly changed, portraying recent movies and bands, the TV was now a huge flat-screen, and of course, the original bed had been replaced by a queen sized one of similar style. On the night table were bags of chips and a tall glass which contained, judging by the looks and smell, a Pina Colada. Various pieces of clothing littered the room as Wendy definitely hadn't expected any visitors tonight.

Though they never had stopped hanging out together and he had continued being one of her best friends, somewhere down the road of puberty Wendy had eventually stopped inviting him over, which had been probably for the best. While he was sure that he would've eventually been able to deal with his nerves, another incident like the one with her bra certainly would've had resulted in a more... embarrassing reaction from his body. Yeah, her decision definitely had spared him a lot of anxiety and embarrassment. He sighed. Wendy always had been so understanding and accommodating of his feelings for her. And _now_...

  
  


After Wendy had rinsed all the gunk from Man-Flayer off her skin, she let the warm spray of water sooth her hurt body. Soon, she relaxed more into it, and her longing for Dipper caused her hands to wander. She cupped one of her large, heavy breasts, kneaded the firm flesh while the other hand travelled lower. She imagined it was Dipper as she started to play with her clit and folds, and when Wendy had almost reached her breaking point, she contemplated for a moment bringing herself the first peak of the night.

Ultimately, she decided against it. Her body whined in delicious frustration when she pulled her fingers back, her pussy almost hurting as she denied herself release. _Good_. Now that she was wound up this much, bringing her to climax wouldn't take as long and as much effort than if Dipper had to start from zero... She sighed and shut the water off.

  
  


"Dip, you can go now!" Wendy called to him as she entered the room. Her hair clung wet to her head, its usual lively shade of red darkened by the moisture to one of blood and tiny droplets of water still sparkled on her shoulders and upper chest. Just beneath her armpits, she had fastened a large towel around her body. It ended barely below her ass, presenting her smooth, shapely thighs almost in their entirety to Dipper.

"Huh?" The young man had to forcefully rip his gaze from her long legs.

The redhead smirked. "I said, it's your turn now."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Embarrassed, he bolted out of the room under Wendy's good-natured giggling.

  
  


While she waited for Dipper to come back, the girl mused over what to wear. She didn't want to come too strongly onto him, but she also wanted him to know that she was game to go _all_ the way if he was, too.

At last, she went for a fresh white tank top, similar to the one she had been wearing earlier, and boyish boxer shorts over hipster panties, though her round ass almost converted them to cheekies.

  
  


After Dipper was done, he realized that his jeans, shirt and even his briefs were definitely no longer presentable without a round in a washing machine. So to protect his modesty, he borrowed a fresh towel from a drawer and wrapped it around his waist. Maybe he could ask Wendy later to drive him home so he could get a fresh set of clothes.

When he went back into Wendy's room, she awaited him already with a bright smile, anticipation sparkling in her eyes.

"Beer, huh?" he grinned, gesturing at the cocktail on her nightstand, his teasing an attempt to alleviate his growing nervousness.

"Oh, shut up!" Wendy laughed. "I had to think of my image. Come here!" She patted at the spot beside her.

As soon as he had sat down, she embraced him, trailing kisses along his neck. "Time to continue," the redhead whispered, applying gentle bites to his ear.

Dipper gasped softly, and after a short groaned encouragement from Wendy, his hands found her barely covered breasts again, kneading and squashing them with delight.

Meanwhile, she stroked his lean chest, petted through his curly, whispy chest hair, before playfully trailing down over his stomach and loosing the knot that held his towel in place.

Dipper was so lost in the kiss and the feel of her breasts, that he only realized what was going on when she tugged it aside and brushed her fingertips along his already erect penis for the first time.

"Whoa!" His hips jumped a couple of inches away from her in surprise.

Wendy gently held his head next to hers and scooted up to him again while her hand played teasingly with his happy trail, the last thing he had been comfortable with before she apparently overstepped her boundaries. "I'm sorry, Dip." she murmured, though she didn't sound the least bit sorry, but rather playful. "Did I make you uncomfortable?" Slowly, so he wouldn't be surprised anymore, she trailed back and traced the underside of his cock with a long, slender finger. He gasped softly against the nape of her neck and his hips twitched again, not away, but into her touch this time.

Wendy allowed herself a giddy smile. If he had been truly uncomfortable with how things had progressed, she would've stopped, of course, and apologized. But now she knew that her eagerness would fall on fertile soil...

"When I was trapped beneath that thing, I wasn't afraid that you wouldn't come back," she whispered. "You wouldn't do that, not to me, not to anyone. But I admit that I was scared that you wouldn't make it in time... That I would die before I even had the chance to tell you how I felt, and I cursed myself for being so cowardly. So I guess after that I just... wanted to make good on the time we now have... And I want to reward you some more, my hero," she murmured sensually into his ear. Her fingers now caressed his engorged shaft, gently stroking down, before they cupped his fuzzy balls, which twiched and tightened in her touch, while the heel of her hand gently brushed over the underside of his hooded glans.

If Dipper ever had any trepidations about her bold actions, they had vanished into thin air by now. "Wendy..." he groaned. "Oh god, Wendy..."

"You like that, Dip?" she teased, in part because she wanted to be completely sure, "I don't want to pressure you into anything..."

"Hey, do you _feel_ how ready I am?" he joked breathlessly against her neck, blushing. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"Good," she sighed softly as she picked up the kiss, "Because I feared I might not be able to stop..."

He actually mewled into her mouth when her thumb brushed over the tip of his glans.

"Tell me, Dipper: Am I your first?"

"Y-yeah..." he confessed nervously. " You're my first... everything..."

"Oh, Dipper," she sighed, her heart growing heavy. "Don't tell me you still saved yourself for me..."

"N-no... It just... never happened. I wasn't attracted to the ones who wanted me, and the ones I wanted weren't attracted to me... Not that there were many of either. Sorry."

"Sorry?" The redhead grinned, somewhat relieved that he at least had tried to move on. But on the other hand, she couldn't deny a certain joy that he was still untouched. "Don't be sorry. I always wanted to deflower a boy!"

"You do?"

"Mhm." She trailed a finger from his collar bone to his chin, leading him in for another soft kiss. "Every guy I had, even my first, had at least some experience. Not that I had been against virgins, it just, like you said, never happened. But I certainly dreamed from time to time about it, how it would be... Taking a guy's cherry, molding him to my needs..." she murmured sensually.

Dipper grew a little worried hearing this, though his arousal somehow heightened even more. "You- You're kidding, right?"

Wendy smiled at him nonchalantly. "Nope!" She exclaimed, popping the 'p', and shoved him on his back onto the bed.

Dipper's erect cock flopped back and forth for a few seconds and her soft smile turned into a delighted grin. His manhood was of a rather dark complexion, at least compared to the fairly light skin of the rest of his body, but that made it even more appetizing in her eyes.

Dipper eyes grew wide in unbelieving amazement as the redhead crawled up to him with a hungry expression on her face, Wendy's full, hefty tits dangling in her loose tank top and teasingly brushing along his body, until she towered over him on all fours.

She then lowered herself down onto him, her upper body braced onto her forearms while her flat belly pressed Dipper's cock against his stomach.

She kissed her newly minted boyfriend with soft, luxurious smacks, her tongue darting into his mouth to play lazily with his. She cradled his head gently in her hands, lovingly raking her fingers through his hair.

Dipper winced when she reached a certain spot on the back of his head and Wendy could feel a rather large goose egg, courtesy of Man-Flayer.

"My poor, brave Dipper," she cooed. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Dipper's ears turned red in aroused embarrassment.

Wendy bent his head forward and pressed her lips affectionately upon the hurt spot.

She continued to angle his head this way and that, placing soft, moist kisses all over his face, throat and ears.

"Let me reward you for your bravery..." Wendy smiled and started her descent.

She kissed her way down his prone form, while paying especially tender attention to the scratched and bruised parts of it. Wendy never had been one for overly musclebound physiques, and so his lean, even a bit lanky figure certainly found her approval.

The way she hummed her appreciation as she let her hands slide over his body, kissing and licking parts of it with delighted reverence, did wonders for Dipper's confidence.

She enjoyed how Dipper squirmed deliciously under her arousing care, until finally, she reached his engorged, flexing member.

Dipper twitched and gasped cutely as she softly closed her hand around his girth with just the barest of pressures, his hips already bucking slightly into her grip.

She placed a moist little kiss on the tip and he loosed strangled moan. "Wendy, that... isn't hurt," he gasped strainedly.

"No?" she answered, barely suppressing a grin. "But it seems so painfully swollen..."

Dipper's eyes scrunched closed in pleasure at the incredible sensation of someone else other than himself handling his manhood, especially since Wendy seemed to know exactly how to touch and caress him.

"You have a very nice cock, Dip," she told him while she held his cock bent back towards his belly, brushing her hand lovingly along the shaft's exposed tender underside as well as Dipper's tightening balls.

Eliciting another gasp from him, his beautiful girlfriend pulled his foreskin slowly back, baring the head of his cock. She enveloped the swollen glans softly with her lips and swirled her tongue around it. She briefly lifted her head to cheekily add "Tasty, too," before she placed her mouth back on his length.

His heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat when she swept her tongue over the tip again, lapping up the drops of precum that beaded there. His hips bucked his glans against her tongue and Dipper feared he would spill himself into her mouth already.

Wendy smiled at him and retreated, instead pressing two soft hot kiss on his balls, then more along his manhood. She accompanied her kisses with wet, leisurely licks back and forth along the underside of his shaft, the tapered tip of her tongue occasionally tickling the sensitive skin with rapid little flicks.

Dipper gasped and groaned softly while struggling against the urge to buck his hips.

Wendy used solely her tongue at first, her right hand only keeping his cock still and exposed while her left cradled and teased his twitching balls. She slavishly explored Dippers wonderful manhood, tracing the thick veins and savouring the salty, musky taste, which was subdued by the shampoo that was normally hers. It felt weird but somehow exciting at the same time smelling it on Dipper, like he was already part of her household, part of her home.

She caressed his testicles for a moment with her tongue, enjoying how the coarse hairs tickled its sensitive surface, and Dipper's butt practically jumped as he felt the weird but arousing sensation of her slimy, squirming muscle fondling his balls.

Afterwards, Wendy licked her way to the top again. Her moist lips mouthed at the mushroom head of his cock before she wrapped them around it once more. She slurped noisily at it, her tongue flicking rapidly across the very tip or swirling around the fat head, eagerly lapping up his pre-cum while lathering the glans in copious amounts of saliva. Wendy let the slippery drool stream freely from her lips and as it ran down his shaft in thick dollops, her hand was already busy with spreading it all over his throbbing length.

Wendy concentrated her caresses on the head for a couple of seconds, then she dove down again. "That's right," she murmured somewhat muffled, her mouth stuffed with his meaty length, when she heard his unbecoming moans and gasps. "Tell me how much you enjoy me."

She focused on her breathing and his uncoordinated bucking, moving her tongue along his length as he slid in and out of her mouth, tightening her lips around him to increase the pressure.

She was just preparing herself to shove him down her throat, when he suddenly cried out and jerked harshly into her mouth. A flood of his essence exploded against the back of her throat, spilling over her tongue and painting the insides of her cheeks.

Wendy, though surprised, quickly altered her course of action. She pulled most of his cock out of her mouth, only the first two inches or so residing, and kept sucking and bobbing, her tongue and lips working his glans while her hand slowly stroked the rest of his length, milking Dipper's seed from his balls until he was spent and soft.

She suckled teasingly for a few seconds more before she let his limp prick slip from the tight seal of her lips. Wendy took a moment to savour the taste and feel of his salty-sweet cream as she swallowed before she looked at the blissed out boy in front of her.

The redhead was a bit disappointed that he'd finished _that_ quickly, even though she knew that virgin boys weren't exactly known for their endurance. She had liked pleasuring him this way, and she wouldn't have minded doing it a few minutes longer. She hadn't even had the chance to really get started, to do the things to him that had caused her past boyfriends to moan, beg, or even curse, and to try to push their dicks deeper down her eager throat.

 _Well, I could always take it as a compliment to my skills_ , she shrugged inwardly as a soft smile blossomed on her lips, especially since she'd rendered him speechless, too, which was no small feat in her experience.

Wendy grabbed a bottle of water from her nightstand and took a couple of gulps while watching her boyfriend.

Her sweet, overwhelmed Dipper lay bonelessly on the mattress, all tension had left his body at the ceiling on the floor, a blissful smile brightening his face.

Wendy's smile turned into a grin the longer he stayed catatonic like this, as if all he was able to do was breath and bask in the pleasure she had bestowed upon him. She loved melting a guy's brain with her body.

Wendy laid herself next to him. Dipper still didn't move a muscle and she gently stroked his cheek. "Poor Dipper," she cooed, "all drained. Did you like my mouth around your cock?" She trailed soft kissed from his lips across his cheek before gently nibbling at his ear. "But I still have so much more to offer, even a _second_ pair of lips."

He turned on his side, and she scooted a little closer, their chests now touching. He looked at her, his eyes so soft and gentle, and he opened his mouth, no doubt to say something heartwarmingly sweet.

But Wendy was aroused and needy and so she didn't want soft and sweet Dipper yet, she needed eager and horny Dipper. She knew he was in there somewhere, she just had to coax him out again. She weaved her fingers giddily into his hair, combed through the unruly tendrils, and pulled him into a heated kiss. Dipper shuddered cutely as she pressed her breast further against his chest, their supple, generous flesh spilling outward as they flattened.

She slung her arms around him and to her embarrassment started snogging him and feeling his body up like she was sixteen again.  
Meanwhile, Dipper's hands tried to be everywhere at once and she swallowed his excited, breathy gasps as his hands explored her body.

Normally, she was a bit more reserved with her goods, preferring to make a guy work for her pleasure, but Dipper's desire for her fanned her own and she soon found herself heavily rubbing against him, flattening her large, soft pillows against his chest and sliding one leg over his.

His clumsy, eager but nonetheless exciting caresses aroused her greatly, and soon it was her turn to feed him her moans as he greedily stroked her muscular back and groped her firm ass.

She brought a bit of space between their bodies, and as she'd expected, the young man immediately went for her breasts. While the arm beneath them held her embraced, the other hand cupped alternately her fleshy mounds. Wendy assisted him by finally taking her tank top off. She rolled over onto her back, for the moment content with letting him explore her body on his own.

As she lay so devoted in front of him, Dipper took a moment to really look at her.

Her cheeks and nose, shoulders and her cleavage from her collar bones to the tops of her breasts, were lightly dusted with freckles. The outline of her lifeguard swimsuit had been drawn by the sun on her skin over the weeks, the contrast in colour between her tanned arms and legs and the fair skin of her breasts all the way down to her sex somehow enhancing the interplay of strength and femininity that was Wendy Corduroy.

Dipper bent down to kiss her, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks before he let them fall to her shoulders and lower.

He began to massage her boobs, rougher than Wendy had anticipated, but far from unpleasant. His thumbs brushed and flicked across her thick nipples and as they swell and hardened, his playful fingers plucked and rolled them. High-pitched little squeaks and throaty moans spilled from her lips into Dipper's mouth which only fueled his lust for her body.

She pulled his head closer and started to mouth at his neck, heavily panting. Her ample assets finally freed, Dipper was now able to dive down, and he moved straight to her breasts, peppering the quivering slopes with moist kisses. Wendy laughed amusedly at his eagerness, gently petting his head. She hadn't expected him to be so rambunctious with his actions, especially when his mouth closed alternately over her nipples, slurping greedily. He had her gasping and writhing as he went back and forth, giving each breast equal attention. Wendy cooed and arched her back as Dipper continued to slather her boobs with saliva and pushed his face giddily into her bosom.

Meanwhile, the young man's hands explored the plains and curves of her body, squeezing her thighs and her butt or letting his hands brush over her ribs. Slowly, he started to slide down, kissing and licking at her body, just like she'd done earlier, until he reached the waist band of her boxers.

He pulled them down, almost yanking them, and Wendy assisted him, just as eager as he was to be bare before him. She even shoved her panties, already drenched with her juices, down before he had a chance to appreciate them.

Then, Wendy opened her thighs calmly, presenting him her most intimate place gracefully. She longed so much for Dipper that she wasn't even nervous about his reaction.

For a few moments, Dipper could simply just drink in the sight. Wendy's fleshy, puffy netherlips were flushed pink with arousal and had slightly opened already, giving view to glistening inner folds. While her large outer labia were shaven meticulously bald, a nest of flimsy, short curls covered the triangle above her tender flower. He couldn't help but smile at the dark coppery colour of her pubes.

Wendy noticed it and sighed softly. "Yes," she smirked, "The carpet matches the drapes. Honestly, what is it with you guys and natural redheads?"

A soft gasp hitched in her throat as his fingers brushed through her forest and trailed down over her smooth, swollen vulva. "Dipper," she interrupted him as he was about to bow down, no doubt to repay her in kind. Everything he had been doing had her now almost on edge, her desires stirred up to a near explosion, and she knew that his work wouldn't get more laid out for him. "Later," she promised. "Right now, I need you."

Despite his blood currently needed elsewhere than in his brain, Dipper knew exactly what she meant, and as much as he wanted to taste her, he also knew better than to debate Wendy, so he crawled up to her again.

He had been hard again for quite a while now, and when he kissed her, his erection rubbed over her soft abs as he humped his hips eagerly, almost unconsciously against hers, aching for release.

Wendy closed her hand around his length, giving him a little squeeze, and her lover groaned throatily in response. 

But instead of showing intent on claiming her pussy with his cock, his attention stayed on her breasts, he rather started to pump his cock into her light grip while the sucking and groping continued. Wendy patiently waited a couple of moments until she gently cooed, "Don't you want to move on?", suppressing an amused giggle. _Guys_.

Dipper lifted his head, a fierce blush colouring his cheeks and ears and together they moved him properly on top of her. It was time, and both suddenly felt that they couldn't wait any longer. He knelt between her legs, his cock aiming down at her center.

Dipper lowered his head to her breasts and mouthed at them again, his tongue swirling in long, luxurious strokes across her succulent flesh. Her body trembled with excitement and even though she was needing him inside her like, five minutes ago, Wendy was content with giving him as much time as he needed. She wanted to make this good for him. She wanted his first time to be perfect. Not many guys could claim this, but she wanted Mason Pines to be one of them.

Gently, she stroked his back and sides, until he finally kissed his way up to her lips.

His lust-widened eyes bore deep into hers when he hovered a bit over her so she could fumble at the drawer of her nightstand. Wendy produced a condom and grabbed his cock. It throbbed in her hand, engorged and ready. He gasped when she rolled the condom over his length, never breaking eye contact with him. She'd done it so many time that she could do it blind, and never had that been more useful than now.

Despite this being the first time with an inexperienced lover, Wendy felt as much at ease like as any other time. Dipper wanted her, and, more important, he wanted to please her; and thanks to the internet and his instincts, his body would know how to claim her. All she had to do was to refine his actions, guiding him through her needs, to her release.

Dipper's bright, excited smile mirrored hers as she slipped the head between her netherlips and rubbed it up and down, smearing her slippery juices all over it.

Finally, she poised the very tip at her delicate hole. "Push," she urged softly. He thrust himself at her, and though it was his first time, his aim was true, as his cock had really only one way to go.

Having wakened this morning, never expecting that by the night's end he'd have lost his virginity, especially to _Wendy Corduroy_ of all people, Mason Pines was internally an absolute jumble of nerves as he moved himself atop. She opened her legs to accommodate his  
hips and he settled between them. All he'd ever dreamed of since the moment he'd met her was to be precisely where they now were. Well, maybe except for the "nearly gotten skewered by a mythological being" part earlier this evening.  
A myriad of primal urges were awakening within him and as soon as Wendy guided him to her entrance, he took the plunge and sheathed himself inside her as deep as he could. He could feel the wetness of her arousal, though somewhat distant because of the condom. She clearly wanted him, right here and now and that filled him with both joy and terror. She was hotter and tighter than he'd ever imagined. He shuddered and froze, towering over her braced on his hands, trying desperately not to embarrass himself by coming immediately.

"Please, move!" she ordered softly as the tension, the anticipation got unbearable. He pulled back and started to thrust into her with trembling, deep strokes.

Wendy had been a bit worried that her knowing him since his early teenage years, back when he was far from becoming a prospect of being her boyfriend, would make things awkward. But as she watched Dipper above her, sweat beading on his forehead, his face scrunching up and relaxing as he was torn between pleasure and concentration, she noticed that in reality, it made things easier. They had a relationship beyond the typical courting, a bond very literally welded by fire and blood, and because the twins had visited Gravity Falls ever since at every possible occasion, they'd more or less grown up together through their teenage years. He'd seen her developing into a young woman just as she'd seen him becoming the young man currently between her thinghs, and while her memories of the curious and courageous young boy were strong, she didn't think of him as one anymore, in fact hadn't done so for a long time now. A soft moan escaped her lips at another clumsy thrust of Dipper, and Wendy pulled him eagerly closer.

Wendy Corduroy was tall, muscular and curvy, and simply overwhelming. She embraced Dipper tightly and he came to lie heavily atop of her, enveloped by her lithe, feminine body. The tight scissor of her legs encased his hips and thighs in hot, firm flesh and soft fat, as if her steely muscles were cushioned by a thin layer of memory foam, and strong, loving arms wrapped themselves around his back. He was now pressed into her toned body, against her flexing, velvet belly and her large, pliant breasts and he felt his face growing even hotter; he'd had no idea how intimate sex really was.

Dipper huffed soft grunts and mewls into the nape of her neck as Wendy started to rock him atop of her, her thighs tightening and undulating, her pussy already clamping eagerly down. His cock was only barely moving, and while Wendy enjoyed the subtle sensation, even this was already almost too much stimulation for Dipper. He didn't want to loose himself like that into her.

He took purchase with a hand dug into the mattress and an arm around her shoulder, pulled his cock halfway out and thrust it back into her moist heat. Wendy's sharp cry ended in a breathless gasp as he bottomed out. The nails of one hand dug into his shoulders while the other just clung tightly to him. Dipper gasped and shuddered in arousal as her nails run sensually, almost painfully, down his back, while her passage clenched around his flexing cock.

"Can you feel how much I want this?" Wendy's breathing was heavy and hot against his ear. "Please, Dip, more..."

After a few seconds of recovery he surged into her again, and another, even louder one of Wendy's yells rung in his ears.

He plunged again into her depths, once more accompanied by Wendy's keening howl, a strangled gasp ending her passionate outcry. "Oh god!" she choked, her chest arching up to him, her arms and legs tightening for a moment and her hips just sligthly bucking as she fought against rutting into him for her release.

"Did... did I do something wrong?"

Wendy responded with a soft giggle, relieving Dipper of his worries. "Hell, no!" she sighed, her body humming with sexual need. "But... but you... you don't have to be so forceful right from the start. Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," she added cheekily.

Following her advice, Dipper again stayed nestled deep inside her for a minute while he was trying to calm down, to process the many physical sensations that nearly overloaded his senses.

Once he thought he'd gotten a hold of himself, he stirred. He slid his knees forward, closer to her body and his hips , to gain more leverage, while lifting his chest slightly, bracing himself on his forearms.

Dipper smiled down to her; he obviously tried to be confident, but Wendy could feel his insecurity. Not about hurting her, she had made her enjoyment very clear by now, but about how much pleasure he could give her before he reached his limit. Wendy smiled back at him reassuringly and squeezed his cock cheekily with her trained muscles to remind him that she was the experienced one, that she wouldn't be neither surprised nor disappointed if he didn't last long enough for her to peak.

And though he tried to keep his eyes on her beautiful face, how she practically glowed with arousal, her plush lips slightly apart as she gasped and cooed in pleasure, his gaze was irresistibly drawn to her chest.

Her large, bountiful breasts wobbled in time with his thrusts, the soft flesh rolling back and forth like languid waves against the shore. The short, deep gasps she drew now and then made it even more enticing as they were always coupled with a reflexive arch of her back which pushed her supple mounds further up to him.

And on top of the ample sea of her bosom floated two dark pink nipples, surrounded by large, slightly swollen areolae. The way her pencil-rubber sized nubs swayed and danced before him was ultimately too tempting. Dipper lunged down and closed his lips around one fat peak.

Wendy yelped as his teeth briefly bit into her already almost painfully taut teat, which turned into a breathy moan when Dipper slurped her entire areola into his mouth. She threw her head from side to side as he continued to lick all over her swollen caps, alternating between them while he squeezed and kneaded her tits.

His hips had slowed their movements while he was busy with her bust, but suddenly, he pulled his face from her breasts and thrust his hips down against her, spearing her hard and deep. Wendy arched and cried out, and Dipper did it again, and again, eagerly, erratically. "Wendy... Oh- god- Wendy-" he managed to gasp before he let out a strangled grunt and shuddered in her embrace.

The redhead barely heard him over her own high-pitched yelps. She had felt her own climax creeping up to her, but how swift his last, eager thrusts had pushed her over the edge came as a complete surprise to her. She must've been wound up tighter than she'd realized. Her peak was quick, blunt and unrefined, like the times with herself when she was exceptionally impatient with her release, but that didn't diminish the sweetness of it all. She held him tightly as Dipper kept bucking into her, depositing his cum into the condom while his body futilely tried to rut the load deeper into her womb. To her, it was always so hot and cute when they came like this, in the tight embrace of her arms and scissors of her legs, gasping and trembling as they took pleasure in her body, forceful yet vulnerable at the same time.

Dipper jerked once, twice more before he went limp atop of her. Wendy sighed softly and stopped her movements as well.

A tender smile played around her lips. That must've been a new record for one of her lovers. She wasn't really disappointed, however. The redhead had figured that he wouldn't last long, more so the very first time. And it had been her fault, too, at least partially.

She'd never been the docile type in bed, really, and this time had been no different. But Dipper had always had a special relationship with her, and to have his first clumsy thrusts ever into his almost decade-long crush being met with such passion... It was only too understandable that he couldn't hold onto for long. Poor high-strung Dipper...

Embarrassed about his short-lived stamina, Dipper tried to pull out, but Wendy wanted none of that. Her muscles flexed for a moment as she briefly strengthened her hold of him until he relaxed on top of her again, burying his face into the nape of her neck. "Lesson number one," she told him softly, "never, ever try to pull out while you're still hard. I like feeling it throb inside me."

Dipper blushed fiercely at her remark. Wendy had never been someone who kept her tongue in check, but for her to be so direct even in bed...

Wendy gently stroked his sweat-slick back and his head, her nails affectionately scratching him, and she covered what she could reach from his neck to his shoulder in soft, moist kisses. Dipper gasped and shuddered under her ministrations, his hips reflexively bucking into her again, his breath hot against her throat.

"I'm- I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"Don't be. It was nice to feel you moving inside me, and... it was pretty hot to witness you coming like this."

"Did- did you, too-"

Wendy giggled. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, I didn't know- I thought maybe-"

"That I would fake my orgasm for you?" She chuckled. "Dipper, it's me. Do yo really think I would lie about something like this? Believe, if I don't come, I always tell my lover, so we can remedy that. You did very well, Dip. And now shhh..." Wendy continued to hold him tightly, taking great care in comforting him. He just had sex for the first time and she remembered all to well how overwhelmed she had been afterwards.

She enjoyed being so close and intimate with him, especially after the fact, and she made sure he knew of it, cooing sweet nothings into his ear while her legs lovingly brushed over his as she slowly relented their grip.

When she felt Dipper starting to soften inside her, Wendy rolled them both gently over. She reached down and grabbed the base of his cock, catching the condom near the opening, and pulled herself carefully off of Dipper's cock.  
With the help of her other hand, she managed to peel it from his prick without spilling the potentially life-bearing and thus a bit dangerous fluid inside.  
She tied a knot into it, rolled over to the other side and threw it in the trash can beside her bed. At the same time, she grabbed a few tissues from the box on her nightstand and handed them to her lover. He blushed cutely as he cleaned his manhood under her curious eyes from the last traces of his cum.

"Really, I'm so sorry," he stammered again, but Wendy laid a finger on his lips. "Shhh," she cooed. "I already said that it's alright, Dipper. Stop feeling so down about this, especially since you _did_ make me come. I haven't expected mastery at the first go. And we still have all night ahead of us." She kissed him lovingly, before whispering "And many, _many_ after that." into his ear.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, so that his body rested halfway against her. One leg lay between hers, an arm was slung around her back while the other hand played with her body, mostly of course with her voluptuous breasts, and his face nuzzled her neck. While he dozed lightly in her arm waiting for his erection to return for a second go, she entertained herself stroking his lean form, the heat in her belly simmering, ready to be awakened once again, her pussy still moist and flushed.

Wendy sighed contently.

It had been a while since she'd had a boyfriend, and lying with Dipper, cuddling like this, felt so right in a way that was hard to explain but proofed to her that this had a chance to go the distance. It wasn't like she was already planning for marriage, but she definitely wanted this to be more than a fling, more than anything she had with her previous boyfriends.

Not that she wished she'd waited for Dipper, though. There had been no way in hell to know that she would develop romantic feelings for the dorky fourteen-year old further down the road; and it wasn't like she regretted her past relationships. Also, this way, at least one of them knew what she was doing, although with time, Dipper certainly would improve. And she would make sure to give him many opportunities for that.

Speaking of which, she felt his cock already harden against her thigh, his hips sneakily humping.

"'M- 'm sorry," he mumbled into the nape of her neck when he realized what he was doing, but Wendy just chuckled. "Oh, it's quite alright, Dipper. I was hoping for multiple rounds." She squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

Dipper let out a nervous, strangled laugh at the plural when he realized what was expected of him tonight, but soon he went back to lavishing her with eager caresses. He was nuzzling her breasts, kissing them and suckling at her throbbing nipples while his free hand kept playing with them.

Gradually, he covered her with more and more of his body until he lay once more between her legs.

Wendy moaned softly when she felt Dipper's erection rub against her tender netherlips.

He sat up on his heels and she handed him another condom. With barely concealed anticipation, she watched him roll it over, his hard length twitching eagerly in his grip.

Dipper was about to enter when he looked upon Wendy and her prone body hypnotized him once again.

His hands slid from her hips over the soft ridges of her abs and higher until his fingertips were tracing the ample slope of her breasts. Momentarily forgetting all about going inside her, his cock rested at her cleft, hot and throbbing, and it drove Wendy crazy.

"Dipper, please," she whined and rubbed her slick slit along his length.

The boy gasped and nodded. He grabbed her hips again, carefully lining his tip up with her opening.

Wendy moaned as he filled her; her pussy had to stretch quite a bit to accommodate him and she enjoyed being so thoroughly reminded of their union.

He started to move again almost immediately, but with his first time out of the way, his uncontrollable need to move fast and hard towards his release had been sated, and now he began to savour each thrust. He looked down upon her with such reverence that Wendy couldn't break away from his gaze. They moved together slowly, not speaking, just breathing hard and watching the other's face. When he bent to kiss her, he paused briefly. "I love you, Wendy," he moaned breathlessly against her lips.

Right. They never actually said it to each other, not in so many words at least. Figures that Dip would tell her while he was balls deep inside her... Wendy pulled him down to her, so that he his chest rested almost completely upon hers. "I love you, too..."

Dippers eyes rolled back at the sensation of her fleshy tits now sliding against his skin. Now that he had his pace and rhythm more under control, Wendy started to move with him, and they fell into a soft rocking, her hips bucking every other time up to drive him that little extra bit deeper inside her. His surroundings melted from his conscience, the only things he was aware of the thrusting of his length in and out of Wendy's slick heat and the sweet, wonderful sounds she made because of it. Because of _him_. It was a good thing they were alone in the house, because Wendy was definitely not demure and vocalized her pleasure rather passionately.

While her voice was music to his ears, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed about his own gasps and grunts and low moans against her neck under the strenuous work of his hips. Wendy, however, seemed to think differently, squeezing his cock with her inner muscles whenever he fell quiet from time to time, save for his hard breathing, to elicit another flood of low, throaty sounds from him.

"Don't hold back, Dip," she encouraged him one time, mewling. "I want to hear you!" After that, he didn't try to any longer.

Every few thrusts he stopped, buried deep inside her velvety embrace, only moving shallowly before he picked up again after a couple of moments. Wendy appreciated this desire to last, especially since it caused his pubic bone to indirectly grind against her throbbing clit, further advancing her climax.

Soon a familiar tingling ache ran up and down Dippers spine, spreading out to his limbs and straight through his cock with every thrust. Wendy noticed that he started to loose his rhythm and she reached behind her, clasping at the low headboard for leverage.

As expected, the speed of his movements suddenly surged.

She braced against his erratic thrusts, her body arching up to him, and she opened the grip of her thighs to welcome his rapid thrusts.  
Suddenly, Wendy wrapped her legs tightly around his waist again, and he was forced to slow. She started grinding her hips against his shallow thrusts and moments later her climax hit. She buried her face into the nape of his neck, muffled cries erupting from her throat as her hips continued to buck.

Dipper felt her walls convulse around him and couldn't hold back any longer. Arching into her one last time, Dipper followed his girlfriend into bliss. Heavy, strangled grunts spilled from his lips as he bucked into her, his seed shooting from his cock while Wendy's muscles milked him greedily.

Her second climax was less desperate than the first and much more intense; all she could do was wrap her arms around his back and cling to him while her body jerked and spasmed. Her hips and thighs tried to drive his length even deeper, and her clenching pussy gave its best to draw as many loads out of his balls as he was able to give and then some.

As the powerful waves of her climax died slowly down, all the sensation surrounding her permeated her brain once again. Dipper rested now completely atop of her, burying her under his lanky frame. Hot puffs of air ghosted over the nape of her neck and his downy, slightly coarse chest hair brushed teasingly across the sensitive skin of her breast with every breath he took. His cock still rested deep inside her sensitive core and he felt warm and firm and strong in the embrace of her limbs. She never felt more alive and feminine than in those moments with her lovers and the fact that was now Dipper made it all the more sweeter.

Her heart continued to hammer in her chest as she gradually recovered from her high. Her weak legs slipped from around his waist back onto the bed, splayed wide, unable to cling to him anymore.

For a few minutes, they fell completely mute, their soft panting the only sound between them.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Wendy laughed after a while, kissing the side of his head whilst her fingers twirled lazy circles on his back.

"M'not... just... yeah..." he mumbled, lifting his head only to rest it between her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Wendy..."

"Dipper," she chided him softly. "The condom..."

"Oh, right..." He carefully unsheathed himself from her and sat back.

Wendy couldn't help but whine lowly at the loss of him, but Dipper cleaned up quickly and soon he was once again in her embrace.  
She smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

After a while, when the heat of their passion had dissipated, they noticed the refreshment provided by the shower had vanished as well.

Their bodies were once again covered in a thin sheen of sweat and as they cooled off, their skin stuck together wherever the lovers touched.

Despite their desire for closer contact, the sweltering air in Wendy's room became too unbearable and they disentangled themselves somewhat hastily but reluctantly at the same time.

Unable to let completely go of each other, they lay on their sides towards one another, Dipper drawing lazy circles around Wendy's nipples while she gently stroked his chest.

"Wanna go swimming?" Wendy proposed finally.

"Oh, hell yes!" exclaimed Dipper, relieved to escape the mugginess of her room. "But, uh... I have no clean clothes."

Wendy grinned back at him, having already jumped out of the bed and now standing in the door frame. "Clothes? Who said anything about clothes?" And then she was through the door, naked as the day she was born.

When Dipper had finally shaken off his bewilderment and had bolted down the stairs to catch up with her, Wendy strolled already out the door to her car, bereft of any concern that someone might see her in this state.

Dipper wasn't as confident; he peeked guardedly through the open door before quickly sprinting into the cover of the vehicle.

Wendy chuckled at her boyfriend's display. "Would you please relax, Dipper? It's in the middle of the night, nobody's around here but us."

She unlocked the doors and sat down on the drivers seat, while Dipper quickly took the seat next to her.

The town was almost deserted, and the dark inside of the car hid whatever part of their bodies could be seen by other motorists or passers-by.

A minute into the ride, Wendy glanced at Dipper. He stared at her, unwavering, his eyes wistfully wandering over her nude form, while his cock jutted proudly and steadfastly from his lap.

The redhead blushed and averted her gaze, concentrating on her driving again.

After a few minutes of driving, they reached a nearby old quarry pond, which had been claimed by flora and fauna so perfectly that its artificial origin was nigh undetectable.

After Wendy had parked at a secluded spot, they jumped out of the car and hurried towards the pond.

Once there, Wendy ran eagerly into the waves. For a split second, Dipper mourned the fact that he trailed behind her, not able to see the wild swaying and bouncing of her sizeable tits. In the boy's opinion, however, the muscle play and jiggling of her ass was a worthy substitute.

Despite the cool water, Dipper's hard, youthful cock never wavered, simply swayed and bobbed as he strolled towards her into the lake.

  
  


When he had finally reached her, the two lovers embraced each other passionately as if they hadn't seen each other in years instead of being just inches apart for a few minutes.

The cool water had pebbled Wendy's nipples to hard diamonds and she cried out as Dipper bowed down and drew them into his burning mouth.

"You guys are awful!" she protested, while he pampered her supple mounds with his hands and tongue. "Always going for my boobies! And always so greedy for them!"

"Well, it is for your benefit, too," Dipper murmured against her wet skin and bit one of her engorged nubs.

Wendy yelped and wiggled free of his embrace, coyly shielding her breasts with her arms, though they had no hope to contain all of her massive bust. "If you treat them so mean," she chastised him with pretend hurt feelings, "I take my boobies with me and you don't get to play with them anymore!" And with that she turned around and fled him.

Water splashed as she ran, and as she looked briefly over her shoulder, she saw Dipper giving chase, just as she had hoped.

She cried out, laughing, when his hands snatched her around the waist just before she had reached a small embankment of the shore, the water still waist-high. He pulled her flush against his chest, her body shivering as his heat seeped into her back as well as his erect cock was pressed slightly in between her butt cheeks, pointing upwards. His hands cupped her heaving breasts, the bold action eliciting a surprised little yelp from her. Wendy felt his hot lips on her bare shoulder before they trailed tiny kisses across her chilly skin up to her neck and she melted back against his chest.

"Lie down," he murmured between kisses while leading her to a large rock.

Wendy was reluctant to move out of his warming embrace, but the husky tone of his voice had her curious to see what he had in mind. Gracefully, she climbed the surface that stood a couple of inches above water level, while making sure he got a nice view of her toned ass as she did so. To her delight, the stone was still warm from the hot day, and she stretch out languidly over the smooth surface.

She was certainly a feast for Dipper's eyes as she made herself comfortable on the stone, her large breasts jiggling and wobbling with every slight movement. She now laid in chest high before him, like a virgin sacrifice on a pagan altar, her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Warm summer air ghosted over her body, chilling her wet skin just enough to keep her nipples perked up. The surprisingly bright light of the full moon illuminated her fair skin, turning it almost pale, which made her large flushed dark pink areolas stand out even more.

But for once, her enticing bust wasn't his target.

He crouched down in front of her, and as soon as Wendy realized what he had in mind, she scooted closer to the edge, spreading her thighs, her legs bent at the knee. She closed her eyes and soon felt his fingers stroke her shapely thighs, gradually nearing her puffy vulva.

Dipper cupped some water with his hands and poured it gently over her mons. Wendy inhaled sharply as she felt instead of warm, tender fingers on her netherlips cool water flowing through her fuzzy pubes and small rivulets trickle down over her swollen folds.

Just like with her nipples, the chill of the water enhanced her sensitivity to his hot tongue and a high pitched gasp escaped her lips when he drew the flat of his tongue across her fleshy outer lips, lapping up droplets.

Meanwhile, his hands stroked through the nest of wet curls covering her mons or brushed along her quivering thighs. Wendy started to squirm against his mouth, mewling softly at his caresses. He repeated the process a few times, a splash of cool water over her sex followed by his searing tongue, until Wendy practically begged him to go further.

She spread her thighs even wider, but still comfortably, and dug her thumbs and index fingers into her slit. With a coy smile, she pulled her thick lips apart to present her shy inner flower to him.

It was of a darker hue of pink and already flared invitingly, showing off Wendy's tender, twitching opening. At the top, where the delicate lips met, peeked her swollen clit from its hood.

Dipper blushed as she bared her most sacred place so unabashedly, but at the same time, the uninhibited, needy display aroused him greatly.

Curiously, he circled her clit with a moist finger tip, and it jumped reflexively while Wendy cried out in passion, her suddenly weak fingers letting go of her folds.

Dipper hands moved to replace them. For a moment, his thumbs brushed over her outer labia, marveling at the smooth, soft skin, until he slowly pulled her folds apart again.

Wendy mewled throatily, the muscles defining her belly bunching up in anticipation. His thumbs now stroked her pink insides, moist with her arousal. Her entrance winked at him again, and he couldn't resist any longer. With a soft hum, he closed the last couple of inches and placed his mouth on her sex.

Wendy gave a small squeal as his hot lips made contact with her tender, splayed flesh. Her legs moved almost on their own, keeping the thighs spread, but her calves hooked themselves over his shoulders, her heels crossed on his back.

Dipper smiled into her pussy, happy and relieved that she already reacted so positive to his ministrations.

Wendy mewled delighted when he started to probe her slit with his tongue, tracing the delicate folds up and down. His licks were clumsy at first, but soon he developed an effective ever alternating rhythm as if he had never done anything else.

And just when she thought he had settled, his mouth left her, only to be replaced by his long, nimble fingers.

She cried out when two of his fingers delved inside her slippery velvet channel, her sensitive walls clamping down as he explored her hot core curiously. It was obvious he had a basic understanding of how to approach, though no practical experience, but his clumsy strokes had their own appeal.

Dipper lifted his head to watch Wendy writhe and squirm before him. Her breath came in whiny gasps and moans and her ass lifted up in the air whenever he hit an especially tender spot. The way her boobs wobbled on her chest was simply gorgeous and he wiggled his fingers inside her to keep her moving. Soon he noticed that concentrating his attention on a particular spot produced the most delicious little whines and trembles from her.

Wendy cried out in shock and pleasure, arching her back, when his fingers brushed over her G-spot. After he showed her with a couple of strokes that the first time hadn't been an accident, she was gasping for air. "How- How do you-"

He chuckled nervously. "I was just recently very single, what do you think?"

Wendy blushed even deeper."Oh... oh, yeah..." She'd never thought there would be a time when she would thank the internet for porn. It seemed like the more sensible had further use after all...

"Dip, please... Your mouth on my... clit... need," she whimpered, while her body trembled under his touch.

Dipper grinned and bowed down, closing his lips over her pearl and part of the surrounding flesh.

He grinned into her sex at the high-pitched moan that left her throat and he started lapping and suckling at her bold little clit while his fingers never stopped fucking her pussy.

Wendy was now grinding her pussy unabashedly against his mouth and she had buried her hands into his hair to keep him in place.

Not that Dipper needed any additional incentive. Wendy tasted so delicious to him, he never wanted to stop.

Mouth open, head tilted back, Wendy felt that she was already close, oh so close. The movements of her hips became erratic, desperate, until the wound up coil in her belly broke.

Her legs trembled, straightened over his shoulders as she came apart. The muscles in her belly bunched hard, just like her neck muscles, and a shrill cry erupted from her throat. Wave after wave of her climax hit her, her hips bucking and writhing, but Dipper didn't let up.

When Wendy's movements became too wild, he clutched with the hand currently not buried in her tight quim at her thigh. He tried to hold her in place and whenever her sex managed to scoot away from him, he followed, too lost in her taste and sounds and determined to drive her insane with pleasure.

Finally, it became too much and Wendy shoved him weakly away. Dipper relented, though somewhat reluctantly, and let her enjoy the aftershocks of her climax on her own. He lifted himself out of the water and laid himself to her side, watching on in amusement as she continued to tremble and writhe. The merest brushes over her breasts and belly coaxed another series of twitches from her body, and Dipper preyed on her until she was lucid enough again to slap his hands away.

"You look so beautiful when you're coming..." he smiled dazedly.

She laughed and sat up. "You favourite view, hm? Well, it is definitely a look I wouldn't mind wearing for you more often..."

They started to kiss and stroke each other, but once Wendy trusted her legs again, they went back to their parking spot, naked and dripping wet. Using towels from the trunk, they dried each other off before they finally got in the car.

Wendy was about to fasten her seat belt, when a quick glance at Dipper's erect manhood, jutting unwaveringly from dewy curls, broke her self-control again.

"Well, that was fun- wooaah!" Dipper yelp in surprise when Wendy reached down between their seats, flipped a lever and brought the back of his seat in the horizontal while fishing in the glove compartment for a condom. It always pays to be prepared...

Before Dipper could regain his composure the redheaded beauty was already straddling him, braced on her forearms, and he stared into her impossibly green eyes while the feel of her soft boobs against his chest hardened his cock even more. "Oh, the fun is not over yet," she told him with a wolfish grin.

She lunged down and kissed him hard on his mouth, eager enough to slightly bruise his lips. Her fingers weaved themselves into his hair, and their kissing got even more passionate, his twitching cock thumping up against her belly with every reflexive contraction of Dipper's pelvic floor.

Wendy reached down with a hand, cupped his length and pressed it against her belly.

"You want to be inside me again, Dipper?"

With her other hand, she tugged gently but firmly at his hair, pulled his head slowly back, exposing his throat downright sensually.

"Want to stick your fat cock once more into my tight, warm snatch?"

She started to move her body, the softly defined muscles of her stomach rubbing along his sensitive shaft and Dipper loosed an unbecoming moan.

"Yes, you do..." his girlfriend all but growled. The tip of her tongue traced his pulsing left jugular from the bottom to the top before Wendy placed luxuriously slowly a large, lurid hickey right next to it.

It would be rather difficult for Dipper to hide the next day and her intention behind it wasn't lost on him. _Mine_.

Wendy's sordid, possessive display caused him to buck against her, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in the moist, hot grip of her inner muscles.

The redhead, however, angled her sex slightly so that his cock just rubbed along her slit and across her pearl, causing her to moan in pleasure and him in aroused frustration.

Finally, she took mercy on him. Without stopping her teasing, she rolled the rubber over his manhood and sank down on his member while pressing her mouth greedily on his, swallowing his soft, happy noises while feeding him her own.

If Dipper had thought Wendy was tight before, it was nothing against the sensations he was experiencing when she actually was in control of their movements. Her slick, searing walls gripped him with every contraction of her powerful pelvic floor, forcing his sensitive cock head to rub over every nook and cranny of her velvet channel.

"You feel so good, Dip," she murmured breathlessly after some time, her hands weaved tightly into his hair. "I'm so close... Hold onto it a little longer... Please..."

True to her words, her movements started to grow more erratic, swivelling her hips slightly to drive his engorged glans against all the sweet spots inside her.

She rose up, towering over him like an Amazonian goddess while grinding her pussy harshly against his loins, and only moments later, Wendy threw her head back and cried to the night sky her body tensing, her spine arching back as she came on top of him.

Dipper's breath hitched in his throat as he watched her shudder and buck, her breast bobbing and quivering with the force of her peak, until he had to squeeze his eyes shut as his own release was practically forced out of him, her walls rippling up and down his jerking length like he was fucking a fist clad in slimy silk. His hand gripped her hips and his butt jumped to thrust his cock deeper inside her feminine heaven, strained grunts announcing each powerful load.

Finally, Wendy fell against his chest, mewling and shivering through the last waves of her high.

"Now you've taken a first from me, too," she giggled breathlessly. "First... first time in a car..."

She kept him down with her weight, enjoying the warmth of his body, only allowing him to leave when the condom threatened to slip of his cock.

The drive back to the Corduroys' house was uneventful, though Dipper certainly enjoyed how Wendy's boobs jiggled at every bump on the road and every time she shifted gears.

Once there, they just made themselves ready for bed, opened the large window as wide as possible before cuddling with each other, without bothering to use a blanket to cover their bodies.

As Wendy fell asleep with Dipper snuggled tightly against her, she felt so content, so _alive_ , so _sure_ that he was the one who would make further dating obsolete...  
  
  


  
  


...The late morning sun woke Wendy up, and she stretched herself languidly. Last night had been one of her best as of yet in her life. She sighed and reached out across the bed, but Dipper's warm, lean form was nowhere to be found. Groaning, she blinked her eyes open and looked about. She didn't have to search long, he was sitting at the desk in front of the window, lost in thought... or something else.

Wendy swung her legs out of the bed and strolled over to him.

"Wat'cha doing there, Babe?" she purred, bowing over his shoulder from behind, her hands sensually stroking down his chest.

Dipper straightened in his seat when he felt Wendy's full breasts against his neck, his current train of thought abruptly crashed.

"I- I'm putting the information I gained from Huímanan-mánílem into a more refined form, so I can add it to the Journals..." he stammered.

Wendy swiveled the chair around so he faced her, her hands now braced on the low back rest. She noticed he was just as naked as her.

"Seriously, Dip, after all that happened yesterday-"

"Well, if I don't do it, it would've all been for nothing!" Dipper tried to defend himself, which wasn't quite as easy, since Wendy's voluptuous boobs dangled in front of his face, right _there_ , and his mouth suddenly fell dry.

Gracefully, Wendy rose up and sat down in his lap, straddling his thighs.

"That's not what I meant, Dip. I know that this-" she gestured at his writings, "- is important to you, and I don't want to take it away from you. But _you_ are important to _me,_ and I don't want some dangerous creature take you away from me." She grinned. "From now on, you have a partner, someone who watches your back when your nerd brain has lost all sense for danger.

"And there's another thing why you need a girlfriend in your life," she murmured, lazily rubbing her breasts against his chest, angling his head up and trading soft, lazy kisses with him. "You also need someone who brings something other to your life than the Journals, who makes sure you don't overwork yourself..."

She started to rock back and forth in his lap, drawing sweet, soft groans out of her boyfriend and her kisses now became more sordid.

"And in this spirit, I think I have to make sure that work won't be on your mind for the next couple of days..." she said sultrily, her voice heavy with promises of passion.

"I- I think," Dipper answered between heated gasps, "after what happened yesterday, I could use a little rest..."

"Rest will be the last thing you're getting, Babe..." Wendy murmured, biting his ear playfully.

Dipper jerked curtly from his seat and, deciding to accept her new pet name for him in good stride, squeezed her butt cheekily. "Promise?"

Wendy just laughed against his lips and kissed him passionately, fishing in a desk drawer for another condom...

**Author's Note:**

> So, how's your verdict, Ladies and Gentlemen?  
> Did you love it? Then please leave a Kudos and/or a review!  
> Did you hate it? Anything in between? Then please a review, too, since criticism is welcomed as well, because I believe in it helping me to become a better writer. :-)  
> Stay safe and healthy, people!


End file.
